


Other Girls No More Exist

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I should be able to come up with a million words but I suddenly can't find one."





	Other Girls No More Exist

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nancy woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of her window. It had been a warm March for New York City and today was no different. Manhattanites were taking it all in stride…waiting for the inevitable Nor’easter that would bring them back to reality. It would not be today though; today there was sunshine and birds. With a sleepy smile, Nancy reached for Lauren and found her wife was not there. She sat up on her elbows, listening for sounds but heard nothing. The house was empty except for the two of them and Lauren had not been feeling most of the week.

Last night, Jimmy, Scooter and the boys treated them to a lovely anniversary dinner at Pasha. There were gifts and many laughs before Jimmy took them back to his condo…they would be gone for the weekend. Nancy could hardly believe she and Lauren were really going to be alone.

“Baby?” Nancy called out. She sat up completely though she was not at all in the mood to get out of bed. “Lauren?”

“Don’t get out of bed! I’ll be right up!”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Don’t get up!”

“OK, OK.”

Nancy propped up her pillows, resting against them. She rubbed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of silence. With two teenage boys living there now, the house never reached these levels of quiet. Lauren was coming up the stairs and her footsteps were heavier than usual. She walked into the room with a full breakfast tray.

“Aw baby, you shouldn’t have.”

“Happy Anniversary to you, Happy Anniversary to you, Happy Anniversary dear loving, sweet, incredibly beautiful, love of my whole life Nancy, Happy Anniversary to you. And many more!”

She put the tray down on the bed, leaning over to kiss Nancy. The former National Security Advisor stroked her face.

“You did not have to do this. You're the one who has been under the weather…I should bring you breakfast.”

“There's always tomorrow.” She climbed back into bed. “Anyway, I feel just fine.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do too much today if you're not up to it.”

“Are you kidding me? I am definitely up to it. But first…a little breakfast.”

A little? Lauren made bacon, eggs, biscuits and jam, hash browns, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Nancy knew it was fresh squeezed because that was her favorite and Lauren always made it for breakfast in bed.

“I hope you're going to help me eat some of this.” Nancy said.

“Damn right. Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary baby.”

They shared another kiss and enjoyed their breakfast.

“Nance?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“I've kinda been telling a fib these past few days.”

“Have you?” Nancy turned to look at her. “What kind of fib?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been under the weather.”

“Why would you need to fib about that?” she asked laughing.

“I needed an excuse to keep my clothes on. I know we promised each other no crazy, extravagant gifts this year but I got something for you and I want to show it off.”

“OK. Should I close my eyes?”

“No.” Lauren lifted her tee shirt over her head and turned her back to Nancy. She had a large, colorful sunflower on the small of her back; the words Forever Nancy etched around it.

“I wanted to wait until it healed to show it to you. It was not very sexy when the scab was peeling.”

“I should think not.” Nancy traced it with her fingers. “It’s…wow.”

“You like it?”

She put her tee shirt back on and went back to breakfast.

“I more than like it. You pretended to be sick all week so I wouldn’t see it.”

Lauren didn’t know what else to do. It was excruciating not getting naked with her wife. Even right now, over breakfast, she was thinking about it. The past six days had been nothing short of torture. Still, she was not going to unveil the ink until her anniversary and she made it.

“So, you know what happens to rule breakers around here?” Nancy asked.

“What?”

Nancy put the tray on the floor beside the bed, focusing on Lauren.

“You broke the rules Mrs. McNally and I have to find a suitable punishment.”

“I didn’t mean to be a bad girl.” Lauren replied, biting her lip. “I'm so sorry Doctor.”

“I'm sorry doesn’t cut it…we are going to have to teach you a lesson. You know what I do to bad girls, right?”

“Bad girls get spankings.”

“Oh yes they do. Its time to put you over my knee.”

Lauren could hardly contain her excitement as she leaned over Nancy. Nancy yanked down her red bikini panties and slapped her ass several times. The sound Lauren made was gleeful.

“See what you make me do when you break the rules?” Nancy asked, slapping her once more.

“Oh yes! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

“Bad girl!” she slapped her ass. “Bad, bad girl!”

“Yes, Dr. McNally, yes! I'm such a bad girl!”

“Turn over.”

Lauren did as she was told, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and lust.

“Take off your clothes.”

Lauren pulled the shirt over her head and slid the panties all the way down her legs.

“Touch yourself.”

“Where?”

“You know where.”

She smiled, knowing what Nancy wanted. Lauren played with her breasts and watched Nancy’s eyes change. She traced her belly button before slowly sliding two fingers in her mouth. Nancy spread her thighs.

“Fuck yourself.”

Lauren slid the fingers inside her. Her hips tensed and she bit back a moan.

“Don’t you dare try to fight it…tell me how good it is.”

“So good…ohhh.”

Lauren drove deeper, her back arching as she found her G-spot. She lifted her hips to meet the urgent thrusts.

“Oh God! Oh God Nancy!”

“Hold it…don’t cum yet. Don’t you do it until I tell you to.”

“Tell me, tell me! I can't hold it.”

Nancy leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Let it go baby; you deserve it.”

Lauren nearly screamed, her body quivering as she exploded around her fingers. Her body went slack and she relaxed on Nancy. Nancy took the fingers into her own mouth, sucking hard as Lauren groaned. Lauren wrapped her arms around her and they shared tender kisses. She ran her fingers through Nancy’s hair.

“You are so sexy baby.” Nancy murmured between kisses. “20 years later and you are still the sexiest girl I know.”

“I do it all for you. It is very important for me to be sexy for you.”

“Mission accomplished.”

Nancy kissed her again, their foreheads touching.

“I love you so much today Nancy. I love you everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second. What's shorter than a second?”

“Um, a nanosecond?”

“That too. You mean everything to me and I don’t even know if it is possible to express that. I should be able to come up with a million words but I suddenly can't find one.”

“Its OK baby, I know.”

“But I want to tell you.” Lauren replied, tears brimming in her eyes.

“You don’t have to say a word. You tell me everyday and I promise to never, ever forget. I love you too.”

Lauren smiled, kissing her again.

“So, what are we going to do today?”

“Anything I want?”

“Of course.”

“Well, first I want to take a shower with my boo boo. Then, I want to go out.”

“Where?”

“I don’t care. It’s not about spending a ton of money; I just want it to be you and me.”

“Yes baby, I know.”

Nancy got out of bed, holding her hands out for Lauren.

***

Midtown Manhattan bustled as New Yorkers took advantage of the nice weather. Nancy and Lauren held hands, walking past all the stores but not showing much interest. They both dressed casually for the outing. Nancy wore jeans, a long sleeved tee shirt, and a pair of Chucks. Lauren chose a khaki skirt and a powder pink Armani sweater.

“Banana Republic?” Lauren asked, pulling Nancy toward the store.

“Aw baby, do we have to?”

“No, but I thought it might be fun to breeze through on our way to Victoria’s Secret.”

“Victoria’s Secret?”

“Mmm hmm, but first Banana Republic.”

“Well, OK.”

Lauren smiled as they walked into the store. Nancy sat and enjoyed the view as her wife tried on jeans, slacks, dresses, and tee shirts.

“Are you checking out my ass, Dr. McNally?” she asked, lifting her tee shirt a bit and turning.

“Damn right. We are definitely taking those home.”

“And the boots?”

“If you want them, they are yours baby.”

In Victoria’s Secret, Lauren picked out a variety of negligees and nightgowns. She bypassed the thongs, instead loading up on boy cut briefs and hipsters. Nancy grabbed a pair of purple silk pajamas for herself and a jade green pair for Lauren. She also picked up a bathrobe.

“How about this?” Lauren held up a black transparent Teddy.

“Buy it…I think we can find a use for it somewhere.”

Her wife laughed, heading to the register. Nancy was right behind her, grabbing two bottles of massage oil on the way. In the bookstore, Nancy picked out a book on Freedom Summer and Christiane Amanpour’s book on the phenomenon of female suicide bombers. In the sex and self-help section, both women laughed over a book called Super Sex. They purchased it though, along with Girl Love, the Absolute New Joy of Sex, and Tantric for Beginners.

“Tantric?” Nancy raised her eyebrow.

“Just a little something new. I want to read it.” she rested her chin on Nancy’s shoulder.

“We will read it together.”

“Oh goodie.”

Lunch was next but Nancy wanted to stop in the Sterling Store and pick out some candlesticks. She and Lauren both loved the long ones but settled for two short pair for the mantle in their bedroom.

“I love this silverware.” Nancy said.

“It’s lovely but don’t we already have two sets?”

“We will give it to Fitz when he gets married.”

A clerk approached them; Nancy told her she wanted to purchase the silverware and have it delivered.

“It is one of our loveliest sets.” The clerk said.

“It certainly is.”

Nancy filled out the delivery form and paid for both it and the candlesticks with her platinum Visa.

“Thank you Dr. McNally. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

They hopped into a cab right outside the door…Nancy was in the mood for Aquagrill in SoHo. In the backseat, they held hands and Lauren snuggled close, inhaling Acqua Di Gio.

“Mmm, you smell good.”

Their fingers tangled together and Lauren crossed her leg over Nancy’s.

“I love you baby doll.”

She kissed her and they relaxed. Nancy loved cab rides in New York, and she even let Lauren pay for it before they walked over to the restaurant.

“Do you have a table for two in the courtyard.” Nancy pulled out her black Amex.

“Of course Dr. McNally, right this way.”

Once seated, Nancy asked for two glasses of white wine as they looked over the menu.

“It is such a beautiful day.” Lauren said. “I can hardly believe it is March.”

“Late March…tomorrow is the first day of spring.”

“It’s supposed to be raining and chilly by Wednesday.”

“Welcome to spring.”

The server brought wine but the woman needed more time to think on lunch.

“I want to propose a toast.” Nancy said, holding up her glass.

“Alright.”

“To the most remarkable woman I have ever met. You are beautiful, gifted, and loving. You can make me smile, laugh, and think. You still have this ability to drive me mad in the best and worst way. I never thought there would be someone who could take care of me and always know what I need like you do. To you, Lauren.”

“To you Nancy. To your depth, and your sense of humor. To the way you always cuddle close in the mornings. To your infinite patience and love for me.”

They clinked glasses and sipped the wine. They decided on broiled crab cakes, calamari, shrimp scampi, and spinach salad with tomatoes and balsamic vinaigrette.

“I have a present for you.” Nancy said.

“Oh really, and who is breaking the rules now?”

Nancy laughed. She pulled the box from her purse sliding it across the table.

“Happy Anniversary baby.”

“You too.” Lauren slid her own box across the table. 

“Another gift?”

“Just open it Nancy.”

She smiled and pulled open the box.

“Oh my God…this is beautiful.”

“You like it?”

“Of course I do. Lauren, it’s…”

They were interrupted by the arrival of lunch and Lauren got a refill on her wine. Nancy stared at the platinum and emerald bracelet.

“Platinum is the modern 20th anniversary gift.” Lauren said. “Did you know that?”

“I actually did. Baby, this is beautiful.”

Nancy pulled her close and they shared a soft kiss. Lauren pulled away in time to see the tears build in Nancy’s eyes.

“Honey, are those tears?”

“Yeah, Jesus.” The former National Security Advisor laughed. “I never expected something so extravagant.”

“You are absolutely worth it. Give me your wrist; I want to put it on.”

Nancy held out her wrist and Lauren snapped the bracelet on. They ate their lunch.

“Aren't you going to open yours?” Nancy asked.

Lauren dipped her shrimp in cocktail sauce. She wiped her hands and opened the ring box…now it was her turn to gasp. She stared at a six-carat diamond set in platinum. Lauren snapped it shut, looking around at unsuspecting New Yorkers having lunch. She slid it back around the table.

“It’s probably the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. Put it back in your purse before someone else sees it.”

Nancy laughed, doing exactly that.

“So, it looks like we both went overboard with the gift giving.” Nancy said.

“After twenty years why should anything change?”

***

“Do you remember the first night we met?” Lauren asked.

The McNallys relaxed in a hot bubble bath early in the evening. On opposite ends of the large tub, Nancy took hold of Lauren’s foot and kissed it.

“I certainly do.”

“What's the first thing you thought when you saw me?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“I thought you were hot and we would definitely do a few tumbles.”

“Oh my God, really?”

“You looked amazing that night without even trying. Oh and by the way, I told you I loved you when we’d been dating four months.”

“What?” Lauren sat up and sent a bit of water falling onto the rug. “How do you figure?”

“The night of the Portuguese State Dinner, we danced in my living room to Knocks Me Off My Feet, and I sang you the chorus.”

Lauren stopped for a moment and thought about it.

“I remember that. But it’s not the same…it’s a song.”

“OK, what about six months?”

“What about it?”

“When I went away and sent you gifts everyday. I recall writing the word love in at least two of those notes.”

“It’s not the same Nancy!” she exclaimed.

“Stop shouting love of my life.”

Nancy pulled her into her arms, kissing her pouting lips until Lauren smiled.

“I wanted to believe more than anything that you loved me.” Lauren wrapped her arms around Nancy, pressing her body on her wife’s. “It was too good to be true. All the little hints and clues, I heard them loud and clear. I can tell you honestly that I almost felt like they were a trick of my mind. Only the actual words coming out of your mouth could convince me otherwise.”

“I love you Lauren Annette McNally. I have always loved you and I'm never, ever going to stop. Even if I wanted to I could not.”

“Why?”

“Because you're inside of me. Our hearts, souls, muscles, and veins are wrapped together and we need each other to breathe. That’s what love is. Not to mention that you’ve given me a gift even more precious than platinum and emeralds…you gave me a son.”

Lauren smiled, kissing her as Nancy’s hand roamed up her wet back.

“This has been the most fantastic 7640 days of my life.” Nancy whispered as her lips moved across Lauren’s neck and throat.

Lauren moved her hands around to caress Nancy’s breasts. She squeezed them, loving the way Nancy moaned. She held them in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking skin and nipples.

“Oh Lauren, that’s fantastic.”

“I love how you taste.”

Lauren took the waterproof vibrator from the cup on the side of the tub. She slid it inside of Nancy, watched the way her eyes changed as she turned it on. They moved together, Nancy writhing and moaning as it worked her clit. She caressed Lauren’s buttocks, sliding two fingers inside her from behind.

“Oh God.”

Lauren rode Nancy’s fingers as she slid the vibrator deeper inside of her. They held each other, kissing and moaning as they climaxed.

“Holy shit.” Nancy murmured.

“Mmm, yeah. Wow.”

She kissed Nancy once more and then rested her cheek on her shoulder.

“Lets get out of this tub honey; the water’s getting cold.”

***

Later that night, they snuggled in the den in their brand new pajamas. Steamed dumplings, brown rice, and Szechwan chicken sat on the coffee table. Bell, Book, and Candle played on the television but they were more into each other than the movie.

“I don’t think I remember the last time the house was this quiet.” Lauren said.

“It never was, I'm sure of it.”

Lauren laughed, kissing her temple.

“So, did you have a nice anniversary?” Lauren asked.

“It was perfect. I did all the things I loved to do and I did them with my favorite girl.” Nancy ate a dumpling. “I gotta say though, being alone rocks.”

“Agreed. I have to say it was an excellent day. You kinda have these worries that as time goes by you're going to lose that romance, that allure…I think that’s impossible with us.”

“It only took you 20 years to figure that out.”

“Oh shush.” Lauren squeezed her. “Can we stay like this all night?”

“Our bed is definitely more comfortable, and I have more room to stretch out. We’re a bit tight here.”

“Tight suits me just fine Dr. McNally.” Lauren caressed her face and kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lauren. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything so far. And the next twenty years.”

***


End file.
